The Prophecy
by GiratinaBr
Summary: Giratina, the lonely Pokémon, and his friend, a smart Arcanine, find out about an ancient prophecy. Now, they have to make allies and defeats foes in their journey to save the universe. Rated K for some battles and themes, but can change to T eventually. *Cover made by UltimateUmbreon004 from DeviantArt*
1. Prologue

Hello, guys, my name is Giratina and I'll tell you my story; my adventures.

First of all, I live in a world habited by such incredible creatures called Pokémon.

Well, we have powers based on elements like fire, water, rock and so.

I am a Pokemon, but not a ordinary one. I'm a legend, literally.

My father is the Creator of the Universe, but you might know about that.

Anyways, one day, long time ago, I was exiled to the Distort World.

Since then, I live here with my only friend, Flame the Arcanine.

It's kinda lonely down here, but I got used to it.

I don't go to the Overworld often because people hate me, they fear me very much.

So, everyday I wake up, check my dimension, because any wrong thing here can affect the Overworld, and when I'm done, I usually play with some human junk I have here.

Flame likes to research about Sinnoh Legends and about the relationship of Pokemon and trainers across the ages, so he don't like explore the Distort World as I do.

So, that's all folks! See you soon with the first chapter of my adventures!


	2. New Friends

The Prophecy - Chapter 1: New Friends

Hi! Giratina here! I see that you like my stories, huh?

So, today I'm going to the Overworld but Flame won't come with me... He found something about my brothers, Dialga and Palkia or something like that... I don't really care about it.

Anyways, I gone to my portal room, which is only a glass pane surrounded by some antimatter "walls".

I opened the portal on the glass pane and vanished from the room. A few moments later, I reappeared at a mausoleum. I exited and made my way to the Haunted Forest, the woods that surrounds my cemetery. It is close to Solaceon Town and the Unown Cave.

Many trainers come to the town because of the Day-Care. However, none of them dare stepping in my "domain", they think that the forest and the cemetery are kind of cursed.

Well, it was the same as ever, besides some strange noises I heard. By the way, the noises were Pokemon cries... And as soon as I noticed that I turned into smoke (I can do that, ok?) and sneaked to some trees and bushes.

I saw a Mightyena, a Charizard, a small Fletchling, a Magikarp leaping at the river and an Eevee.

They looked frightened at the moment, then I saw a group of humans, but they were from Team Galactic. They were attacking the poor Pokemon... "I must help that guys" I thought.

And with this in mind, I roared soundly, getting closer to the former battlefield. The trainers were frozen by fear, the panic taking the bright of their eyes. Soon, the other Pokemon started to attack the Galatic crew, starting a chaos of Flamethrowers and Tackles.

I watched as the humans got burnt, bitten and bruised. Suddenly, a giant air balloon appeared at the sky. It was Team Rocket balloon.

Before the balloon could even land properly, I fired a Shadow Ball at it, a strong BOOM sounded and the two trainers were sent flying again with their partner, Meowth.

After the explosion, the Galactic grunts ran to the town, without noticing the small note they left behind.

Watching the commemoration of the other Pokemon, I moved slowly to get the little piece of paper. Maybe Flame could find it useful to research or I don't know...

I tried to make no noise but the Fletchling noticed the fog I morphed into.

- Guys, is that smoke normal here or... - He couldn't finish his sentence, since the Eevee panicked.

- WHAT?! THIS MAY BE THE CURSE OF THE FOREST! I TOLD YOU TO DON'T COME IN!

- Geez, chill out Cinnamon. - Said the Mightyena - The forest isn't cursed. And I can't see any sign of smoke.

- I wouldn't be so sure, but if you say... - Growled the Charizard, his voice was hard, rough.

- Aww, come on Blazing! Can't you be happy even a second? - Teased the Magikarp as he jumped out from the water.

- Shhhh... Silence... - Blazing the Charizard snarled.

- Gosh, I was just kidding. - The fish sighed.

- No. Really, I'm hearing something. - The dragon replied, a little softer than before.

"They may be hearing me!" I thought, running to the trees. Unfortunately for me, they noticed it.

- Who are you?! What do you want with us?! - The Mightyena barked loudly, sounding very defiant yet slightly scared. As he said that, the Eevee and the bird hid in a hollow stump.

"There's nowhere to run Giratina. Take your true form again." I heard conscience voice inside my head, so I morphed to my alternated form (the one with legs that I assume in the Overworld).

All gasped seeing my image, everybody except for Blazing. He was staring deeply at my eyes, as if he was scanning my soul.

After a few minutes of reflection he whispered

- Giratina, the King of Darkness... Lord of these lands.

I slowly nodded. The Eevee was trembling. The Fletchling flew so he could be in front of my eyes. I followed him with my gaze. When he reached for my head he landed on it. He looked down, staring at my eyes too, then he said with his melodic voice

- You don't look so evil.

I couldn't do anything but chuckle at his comment. He slid down my back letting out a "Woo-hoo" in the process.

He flew to a tree next to the Eevee and whispered

- See, he's a good guy. He won't hurt us.

The Eevee took her paw from her eye and looked at me. I have to say that, in her place, I would be scared too. Gosh, I am enormous! Search in a Pokedex or so to see my height.

The Mightyena watched the scene, but seeing no answer from the Eevee, he howled. All the Pokemon looked at him. I guess he's the leader or something.

He looked at me and bowed his head. I found it a little funny at the beginning, but I didn't wanted this kind of submission; respect was enough. So I let a soft cry. He looked up and I nodded, trying to say that he didn't need to do that.

I looked up to the sky. Night was near.

I finally talked to them, my voice sounded like an echo

- Who are you?

- I am Mighty, sir. - Said the Mightyena.- That Charizard is called Blazing. The Magikarp is Splash. This little Eevee is named Cinnamon. And the Fletcling is Chirp.

- I see. - I replied, as soft as I could. - You can't stay here. Is there any place you can sleep this night?

- No, sir. Can you please help us?

- Perhaps. Follow me. - I turned into smoke again and they followed my trail to the cemetery. Mighty was carrying Splash in his mouth.

- Where are we going, sir? - asked Chirp, the orange bird.

- No need to call me sir, Chirp. And we are going to my house. - I answered.

We arrived at the mausoleum and Mighty started to dig, searching for water. When he found he put Splash in the little puddle.

They arranged themselves and started to sleep. I entered the portal and found myself back in the Distort World.

Flame was in the kitchen-like room, what was simply a wooden table surrounded by antimatter. He was reading a newspaper.

- Looks like you've been in trouble, huh. - He said.

- What? - He showed me some pictures of the fire in Solaceon and from the battle I had with Team Galactic. - Yes. What can I say? Trouble chases me.

- Where are the Pokemon? - He asked.

- At the cemetery, I just couldn't let them there, the Galactics may come back.

- Good. Anyways, I have to get back to my research. Do you have anything else to tell me?

- By the way, yes. - I handed him the little note that Team Galactic left behind.

- What's this? - He asked. - Oh my gosh, this take part in my research! Thank you very much, bro!

- You're welcome! - I replied, glad to have helped. - Well, it's late, I'm going to bed. This was a long day. G' night.

- G' night.


	3. The Research

The Prophecy - Chapter 2: The Research

At the following morning, I visited the Overworld again, but this time Flame decided to come too.

I went to the portal room, my Arcanine companion following close behind.

I opened the portal and we entered it. You know, right. We vanished and reappeared at the Mausoleum. Before we arrived, I turned into smoke. I'm sure I would smack them if I didn't.

So, Mighty and his crew were still sleeping. But I felt a strange aura at the place. Flame felt it too, he growled to catch my attention. Then he pointed to the wall. There was some kind of fungus. A black one. It was whispering some words that I couldn't understand. However, Flame could. He was listening carefully to the thing, as if it was teaching him something. Then he said

- Nowhere is safe anymore.

- What do you mean with this? - I asked, fearing what could be in our near future. Maybe an apocalypse...

- Just that, by now. Nowhere is safe. They are disturbing the Peace of the Legends.

- Who? Who are they?

- I-I don't know. - He said. It isn't common, if Flame don't know, no one does.

- You mean that we have to fear the unknown? That we are doomed to an apocalypse? - I asked him.

- Perhaps. For the first time in my life, I'm not sure. Maybe I have something that can help. - He answered, as confused as myself.

The other Pokemon were sleeping peacefully. I found it rather funny, we talking about the End of the Universe and they still snoring calmly.

Flame got back to the Distort World and came back some time later. He was with that little note I gave him yesterday.

- Here, read it. - He gave me the paper. - It's a part of an ancient Prophecy.

"The peace will stay until the day that the three brothers and their father get reunited once again."

- Flame. I'm confused. What's this? - Maybe the Prophecy was referring to... Well, I don't wanna talk about it.

- I'm afraid the Prophecy is about you, Giratina. You and your family. Dialga, Palkia and Arceus. - He said. I was right, after all.

- This can't be... No. Not them... - I murmured.

Suddenly a rock fell in my smoke "head". I looked up and noticed that the building was collapsing. We woke up the Pokemon and got them out of there. When we were safe, Blazing freaked out

- WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?! WHO IS THIS ARCANINE?! - He was snarling.

- CALM DOWN! - I yelled. - The Arcanine is my friend! His name is Flame. He knows what's going on (I hope so).

- Do you? - Asked Mighty.

- A little. I know that someone is trying to destroy the entire Universe or rebuild it. I also know that this someone wants something with the Creation Trio, Giratina, Dialga and Palkia. Just as their father, Arceus.

- WHAT?! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! RUN! - Cinnamon panicked once again. Chirp tried to calm her.

- How can we help, Flame? - Mighty was clearly excited about the possibility of an adventure.

- I'm not sure. I have to see my researches. Giratina, can you open another portal?

- Yes, I may be able to create another one in that river.

- Nice. - Flame said with a smile.

I created the portal and Flame entered it. All the Pokemon were reflecting about what they just heard. About the End.

A long time later the Arcanine came back, bringing a scroll.

- Did you find anything about... - I couldn't finish my sentence, since he was too anxious to tell us about his researches.

- The Prophecy? Yes! But you won't like it.

- Tell us about it. - Splash said.

- First we need a shelter. It's getting late. - Chirp said, flying over Flame's head.

- You're right. But the safest place now is the Distort World. You'll have to stay there.

No one looked happy with the hypotheses of sleeping in a somewhat haunted place. However, this was the right thing to do.

- So let's get going. - Blazing said, letting out a loud roar.

I opened the portal again and everybody entered it.

- I hope the Prophecy don't say anything about me being evil. - I muttered shyly under my breath, hoping that nobody would hear.


	4. The Prophecy of the Creation

The Prophecy - Chapter 3: The Prophecy of the Creation.

We arrived at the Distort World and Flame leaded them to a room where they could sleep. I was at my Origin Form, in this one I can control my size. We arranged ourselves at the room and Flame started:

- So, a very long time ago...

_"At the World Genesis, the Alpha One, Arceus, created three Pokemon, who helped Arceus himself to shape the entire Universe._

_He called them the 'Creation Trio' and raised the three children as his sons._

_However, when the three were grown up he gave each one a different duty to keep the Universe safe._

_The first one, called Dialga, could control the Time itself, so his father sent him to a special dimension which was frozen in time, so he would be able to move it forward or backward in the Timeline._

_The second one was named Palkia. Palkia had the ability to rule upon the Space. So, Arceus gave him a dimension where he could watch over all his domain._

_Although the two brothers were extremely powerful, the last one was far greater._

_His name was Giratina._

_Giratina was created the same way as his brothers, but somehow his energy got corrupted, transforming him into a Dark and Deadly Killing Machine. Arceus had no choice besides banishing him to the Distort World. But, before that, Arceus gave his Renegade son the ability of travel through Dimensions and control them beyond Time and Space._

_However, to leave his Dimension, Giratina had to sacrifice a little amount of his power, forcing him to assume his 'Alternate Form'._

_The peace will stay until the day that the three brothers and their father get reunited once again._

_One day, both the Spatial and the Time will betray the Supreme Ruler, stealing not only his power and crown, but also his life._

_After that, the true heir of Darkness and Light will take his place as the Absolute King, drawing the traitors' blood._

_Once the Renegade one prove his Power, Loyalty and Nobleness, he will be graced with his father crown, receiving also his powers._

_And then the Absolute King may reign until the End of the Days."_

- And that's the Prophecy of the Creation. - Finished Flame. - We don't know if it's true but I'm sure that this may have something to do about the occurring events.

- You mean the attacks to the cities of Sinnoh and Team Galactic paper? - Asked Chirp.

- Exact! The Team Galactic is attacking the cities of Sinnoh, which has a lot of Legends, right? We have the Creation Trio, the Trio of the Lakes, the Lunar Duo, and after all we have Arceus. Another point is; they are attacking the cities that are most related to the Legends. See, here at Solaceon we can find the Unown Cave and Giratina's Cemetery. They gone to Snowpoint too, and according to some of my scrolls, Regigas lies there. They are planning the Apocalypse! - Flame said.

No words were said after that realization. We were doomed, just as I said. The Galactics wanted to follow the Prophecy and destroy the World.

- If they wanna to fulfill the Prophecy, that's what I gonna do too! - I said, summoning all my will in the sentence. - But, Dialga and Palkia... They might not like me, but I'm sure they aren't bad guys... There may be an error, it can't be true.

- I'm up to it. I'll help.- Mighty said. Blazing growled in agreement. Splash leaped out of his puddle. Chirp flew to my head. And Cinnamon wagged her tail.

- Really? Will you help me? - I asked. 'It's unbelievable! I have friends!', I happily thought

- Sure thing! You saved us; we're in this together now, as a team. - Snarled Blazing.

I smiled. I actually smiled! And I had the feeling that this adventure would be one to remember; a tale that parents would tell to their offspring; an act of bravery that would warm the hearts of young trainers and Pokemon, as they heard such marvelous battles and looked up to the heroes that rose from the darkest shadows of this fertile land.


	5. The Beginning

The Prophecy - Chapter 4: The Beginning

Last night Flame told us about a Prophecy. Now at the morning he called us over to a last meeting before we start our quest.

- Morning. - He said, very happy.

- Morning. - We replied in one voice. I could be happier if it wasn't so early. My brain can only process 'happiness' after 9 AM. Far from that, it was about 6, and if we weren't at the Distort World, the sun would be rising...

- Well guys, about the Prophecy. It will be harder than I expected. - He was staring at a scroll. - We have much to do...

- Like what? - Splash asked. Since my powers are a lot stronger down here, I could keep a water sphere around him.

- First of all, we'll have to gather the 17 Arceus' Plates and fuse them with the three orbs, creating the Ultimate Orb. Also, we may alert all the Legends about what's coming. Once we do that, we must go to the Spear Pillar and enter the Hall of Origin. Then hell will break loose; Chaos will spread all around the world and our foes will be great in numbers, for sure.

- Yeah... - I sighed. - Where are the Plates? - No answer came from Flame. - Gosh. And the Orbs? - He glanced at me, wagging his tail.

- I have one. I mean, you have one, Giratina. - He said.

- So, where's it? - Blazing growled.

Flame reached for a chest next to Cinnamon and opened it. He got the Orb and handed it to me.

- The Griseous Orb - I whispered, feeling its power in every inch of myself. I forgot I had it.

Mighty was anxious to leave the Distort World. His eyes were saying that. He was looking straight to my Portal Room.

- Can we go now? Please! - He cried. Waiting wasn't one of his strong points. Noticed it in only two days of coexistence.

- Ok. - Said Flame. - Just one more thing. Giratina cannot travel in his Alternate Form, since he's to big. We must be unseen or Team Galactic may come after us. The most safe way is he coming in the Smoke Form. If he absorbs the power of the Griseous Orb he will have plenty control of his psychic and antimatter powers. Also, he can assume the Origin Form and control his size in this one.

- Understood. - Barked the impatient hyena. - Can we go now?

I opened the Portal and everybody got in. A few moments later we were at the Cemetery. I turned into smoke as Flame told me to.

- Which is the first plate, Flame? - Asked Chirp.

- According to my scrolls it's the Dread Plate, and it's probably here in Sinnoh.

- That's good. - Cinammon said.

- It sure is. - Splash sighed. He was inside an aquarium that I was carrying with my telekinesis.

- But do you have an idea of where it is? - Blazing snarled.

- I'm afraid it is in the Newmoon Island. - Flame barked.

- Flame, my friend. I hope you're wrong. - I said as the sun moved out of the sky, letting the stars take care of it.


	6. Prelude to Newmoon

The Prophecy - Chapter 5: Prelude to Newmoon

Flame was leading us to Canalave City, where we could find our way to the Newmoon Island and get the Dread Plate.

At this point, we were near Verity Lakefront, resting in the woods.

Soon, a kid and an elder appeared. They were staring at the Lake.

- Here, Dawn. - The elder said. - That cave over there is where Mesprit lives. Mesprit is one very important Pokemon among the Legends of Sinnoh. - I noticed that Flame was paying attention to the elder's words.

- I see, professor. But why is it so important? I mean. Why is the Trio of Lakes so important? - The girl answered.

- I'll explain better back at the laboratory. - He was leaving.- Let's get going. Yes?

The girl nodded and followed the professor. When they were about to leave, two boys arrived.

- Excuse me. - Said the man. He was followed by the girl.

The boys walked forward and noticed something on the grass.

- Look, Lucas! Professor Rowan forgot his case here! - The blond boy said.

- We must handle it back to him, Barry. - The other, who used a cap, answered.

Barry looked around, he was going to see us between the leaves and branches of the trees. He would if Chirp didn't ask two Starly to attack them.

The Starly bought us enough time to run away.

It was night when we arrived at Canalave. Blazing rose up high, looking for the island.

- There's too much fog. - He growled. - But I think it's this way. - He pointed to the North.

- You may be right. - I said. - However, we have one more problem. How will we get there? Only me and Blazing can fly that far.

- True. - Mighty murmured. - Hey, Blaze, how many of us can you carry?

- I think Chirp and Cinnamon can come with me. - The dragon snarled.

- Smooth. So, since Splash can swim, me and Flame are with Giratina. - He commanded.

I nodded, morphing into my Origin Form and they climbed on my back.

- Ready? - I asked. Blazing nodded and Splash leaped. - Good. Hold on tight, guys! - I flew a little higher than my usual levitation and tried my best to follow Blazing, since all I could recognize in the fog was his fire.


	7. The Newmoon Island

The Prophecy - Chapter 6: The Newmoon Island

The fly was a little hard since I couldn't see a thing. My savior was Blazing's fire.

When we arrived the island, the sun was still rising. We all were hungry, so Cinnamon and Chirp gone to the woods with Mighty, looking for berries or any other eatable thing.

Flame did a lecture about Pokemon Battles, I don't know exactly why. For Arceus sake, we are Pokemon, battling is our life! We can battle by ourselves!

Anyways, after that he gave each of us a item. Mine was Colbur Berry, a fruit that weakens super-effective Dark-Type moves. And since I'm a Ghost-Type, Dark-Type moves are super-effective on me.

The time flowed as fast as the wind itself. Some time later the moon was shining up in the sky.

We were at the woods, planning.

- The Guardian may be strong. - Splash said. - It will be better if I stay here.

- Ok then, who wants to stay with him? - Flame asked. I couldn't believe that everybody wanted to battle...

- So it's settled; we attack from behind while Giratina distracts the Guardian of the Plate. - Blazing growled.

- Do you have an idea of who or what is the Guardian? - Cinnamon was slightly afraid of going.

- I have my guesses, but I really don't like them. - I said. Of course I knew who was. Flame did too. Answer me, which Dark-Type creature lives in Newmoon Island? Yes! The Nightmare Pokemon, Darkrai.

- Hmm... I think we should get going. - Chirp said as he flew to my head.

- Agreed! - Mighty was looking too anxious for a Pokemon that was heading straight to Death.

We left the safety of the woods and reached a shallow lake. In its middle, lied our treasure. The Dread Plate.

Mighty ran to it, but as he touched, a enormous shadow rose from the plate. Its laugh, full of evilness and darkness.

The shadow took his true form. Darkrai.

- Who dares touching my Master's artifact? - His voice was an echo, just as mine, but clearly more enraged and threatening.

- WE DARE! THE LEGENDARY BRAWLERS WILL STRIKE YOU! - Mighty yelled.

- Legendary Brawlers?! Really?! You are nothing compared to my strength, you are just a few stupid beings. Nothing but that. - Darkrai stated, glaring carefully at his own clenched fists; then, turning to see all my comrades standing in battle positions right in front of him. He demonstrated no emotion but contempt.

- I don't think so, Darkrai. Can you answer me a thing? What exactly dad told you about his plates? - I voiced strongly. I was slightly bigger than him, but despite the fact, he stayed motionless.

He turned back so he could stare at me, deeply at my eyes.

- The Renegade son. Giratina. - He whispered. - My Master told me to don't let anyone get it, and I think that includes YOU. - He attacked me. Fortunately I blocked him with my "arms".

- No... I don't think you should attack me, Darkrai. Remember that I have these. - I hurt him with one of my poisoned red spikes.

- Ouch! - He cried. Some kind of purple blood was streaming from the wound.

My friends were attacking him from behind, as planned, but since he was a shadow, he could avoid them easily. Only a few attacks could really hit him.

He fired many "Shadow-balls", hitting not only me, but Chirp and Blazing too. Blazing was trying to protect Cinnamon, because she was trying, effortlessly, to help in the battle down there.

All what that damn move hit became purple. The purple thing spread to my arms and paralyzed them. Darkrai just grinned at me.

- What did you say, Giratina?! Do you think that I'm capable of defeating you now?!

- No, I'm sure you can't beat me. - I murmured, the thing was taking my life from me. - Come on! Is it already over?

- Of course not, Giratina. Of course not. This isn't even started. - He laughed as he hit me with "Shadow Claw". Now I was also bleeding.

Flame was glaring at me, he knew I wasn't much of a match to Darkrai. He knew it.

- Mwahahahah - Darkrai's laugh was basically evil. - I see your pain, Giratina. I do see it. But don't you worry, you are almost there.

He turned back, facing my friends.

- Now, what do I do with you? I don't want you to have the same fate as your friend. I see. You do believe him. You rely he's good. Now all you can do is to watch your friend DIE!

I didn't had much strength left. I was sneaking from behind. He was using "Sleep Powder" on my friends. NO ONE MESS UP WITH MY FRIENDS! But when I was about to hit him with my petrified spikes he turned back.

He hold me tight in his hands.

- Do you think you can fool me, Giratina? DO YOU?! I was about to forgive you. But never mind. Now, I want see you dead. I want your head as my trophy, proving my astounding bravery and strength. And then, maybe Arceus can congratulate me!

- I don't think so. - With my last breath, I attacked him with all I got. He fell and I trapped him into a Antimatter dome. I got some berries that could wake them up, and did it, but Darkrai broke free, attacking me. I felt my body morphing into smoke again, trying to conserve my remaining life-force. All what I saw after was the complete and absolute darkness.


	8. The Nightmare

The Prophecy - Chapter 7: The Nightmare

* * *

**Hey, Giratina here! What do you think about the story so far? Please review, whether you like The Prophecy or not; feedback is always good.**

**Well, I just wanted to warn the younger readers because in this chapter things get slightly darker, and you can skip this one without much problem, since you can understand everything easily even if you don't read this chapter.**

**So, here it is: Chapter 7, the Nightmare, hope you like it!**

* * *

I found myself in the Darkness.

Nothing to see, nowhere to go.

Just that, the pure and complete dark.

Suddenly, I noticed a white light in front of me.

It warmness and lightness attracted me and, as a little bug I headed to it.

The light morphed into a Arceus looking-like thing.

- Son. - It spoke to me, harsh and disappointed. - Why did you leave the Distort World? Why are you trying to save the world if you can't even follow a simple order?

- I-I d-d-don't know what you are talking about, father.

- Well, see by yourself. - I could see the Distort World, my home. It was completely taken by that strange black fungus I saw at the Mausoleum. There also were a few ghosts, Duskulls and Dusknoirs wandering through my former domain.

While I was looking at the image, the light turned into shadow, and Arceus transformed into Dakrai.

Then I realized the hard truth, I was cursed.

- Mwahahahahah - Darkrai maniacal laugh echoed through the dark room, haunting every inch. - Have you listened well to your daddy? You are a shame, you don't deserve the noble blood you have.

I was staring at him. No words came out of my mouth. Unfortunately, he was really angry.

- I see. The little baby is afraid of the monster. I see it, Giratina. Don't you worry. IT'S ABOUT TO END!

He became a beast. Don't try to imagine that... Words cannot express such horror; my desire was to kill it, but the curse wouldn't let me do any harm to Darkrai, who was in the moment my controller. He played with my mind, torturing me as much as possible.

I moved a few inches back, hyperventilating. Who would save me now? Yes! Flame, Mighty, Blazing, Chirp, Cinnamon and Splash.

Well, I hoped so.

- Why do you think so much? - Darkrai asked. - Come here, I wanna show you a thing here.

I didn't budge, but he pulled me to him.

- So, have you discovered where you are yet?

- Yes, Darkrai. I'm inside my own mind. - I said, trying to stay sane.

- Precisely. You are smart at long least. - He said. - So, this is what you get by challenging me and my master's commands.

And with a blink, an excruciating pain took my entire body.

Darkrai watched my martyrdom while I tried to don't show my real suffering, effortlessly. I felt to the ground, paralyzed.

- Now, just one thing left. - He whispered. - Get your friends' souls.

I heard him laugh again before I blacked out.

* * *

**Gosh... Was is that bad?**

**Thanks for reading and see you all soon.**


	9. Flame's Quest: A New Journey

The Prophecy - Chapter 8: Flame's Quest {part 1}

-\\ Flame's POV / -

Well, since Giratina is knocked out, It looks like I'll have to narrate this chapter...

He was lying at the ground. His eyes were closed and he was sweating a lot.

Sometimes we could hear he murmuring "Darkrai... Darkrai...".

Obviously, Darkrai cursed him with the Nightmare, one of the most deadly curses that one could

I was so concerned about what could happen, that I didn't notice a shadow emerging from Giratina's body.

Unlike the others, who were staring at the shadow, it was took by surprise when it spoke to us.

- So, how are you? - He asked. - Your "friend" isn't doing very well. I think he won't last much longer...

Darkrai's words awakened a part of me that I have never saw before. All my rage was focused in an only attack.

A fiery aura surrounded my body, enhancing my speed. The flames grew stronger as I howled in fury.

I charged into Darkrai, burning the ground I stepped. He fell to the ground as my head hit his chest, letting a big scorched area.

- Hohohoh! So you wanna play rough? - He asked, his voice loosing the calm tone. - As you wish, Arcanine.

I growled, feeling the battle spirit in my heart. I took a deep breath, standing in attack position.

Mighty and his friends noticed it, so they all roared, standing just as me.

Chirp flapped his wings in such a great speed, creating a whirlwind, which moved in a zigzagged stile, heading to Darkrai.

Cinnamon retreated a few steps, focusing her inner power, she created duplicates of us.

Blazing was staring deep at Darkrai's eyes, he closed his eyes, reflecting for a moment.

When he opened his eyes again, his fire burnt stronger. He was glaring at Darkrai while panting. Suddenly, he let out a battle roar, and a great amount of fire was summoned by the dragon. The fire divided into a few embers, which were sent straight to Darkrai's head.

The Shadow Pokemon teleported, avoiding the Charizard's flames.

- A bunch of fools you are. That beast is no trustworthy. His fate is to stay at the Nightmare until he is turned to dust, where he can't cause any problems to you, inferior and ingrate life-forms, and to my Master. However, as you seem to ignore the truth, I hope your Charizard partner change your mind.

He launched a bug looking-like thing at Blazing.

When the dragon got bitten by the bug, he lost the control of his own will, becoming just a slave to Darkrai.

In a few moments, he was attacking us.

Darkrai merely laughed at the battle. Blazing was too strong to Chirp, Mighty and Cinnamon to handle.

Fortunately, he didn't notice I wasn't there.

While sneaking near a few trees, I could watch the entire battlefield.

I was behind Blazing. He was to busy torturing his former allies to see me.

Taking impulse on the ground, I pounced at his back, biting his neck.

I didn't mean to really hurt him, but I had to control him somehow.

The dragon turned to face me, his eyes were as red as the blood drops on the yet burnt grass.

I retreated, getting closer to the river. Blazing was spitting fire at me, luckily, my ability "Flash-Fire" makes me immune to Fire-type attacks.

Those warm embers just enhanced my power, but it would be better if he kept attacking me, he would be distracted at least.

As he found out the flames couldn't hurt me, he got me in his arms. His hands holding tight to my neck.

He turned around to show my suffering to my partners.

As he did so, Splash leaped out of the river, letting some drops of water fall at Blazing's tail.

His fire got weaker and I felt him loosening his grasp on me.

Kicking his stomach I got away.

Darkrai gasped at the scene. Chirp, Mighty and Cinnamon surrounded Blazing.

- Take care of him! I got some things to do! - I told them as I ran away, heading to Giratina's sleeping body.

His breath was a little more calm now that Darkrai was out of his mind.

- I'm going to save you, bud. No matter what. - I whispered to him. He listened carefully, taking a few moments to answer me.

- T-thank you... G-get the Lunar w-wing... - He murmured back with a low and weak voice. - G-good luck, Flame...

- Don't worry about me, I'll be back as soon as possible. Hold on and, if you need help, just call for Chirp.

- O-ok...

And with this, I left the area, running the fastest my legs could. Now I had to save the Chosen One; the Ultimate Savior, and after all, my brother.


	10. Flame's Quest: Fullmoon Island

The Prophecy - Chapter 9: Flame's Quest: Fullmoon Island {part 2}

-\\ Flame's POV /-

I walked for a few meters, reaching for a cave. I got some leaves and dry grass and made myself a bed.

For some time, I stood on a rock, watching the sunset.

I howled soundly as the moon and the stars took over the sky.

The howl that represented my hope, the faith I had on myself.

A horde of Zubats flew from the cave when the sound echoed.

I smiled slightly as I got inside and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up next morning with the chirps of a bunch of Starlys.

Yawning, I walked toward a forest.

I looked up to the sky, it was full of clouds and the sun wasn't so bright. I was wondering if they felt about Giratina.

Soon, I reached to the border of the Newmoon Island, and amid the smog, I could see the Fullmoon Island, next step of my journey.

For some long minutes, I sat there, thinking about how I could go to the other Island.

And the answer "pinched my tail" as I can say.

I looked back, to see what did it.

I saw a Gligar, laughing at me.

When he was about to fly, I held his tail.

- Hey! - He said. - Lemme go! Sorry about that, bud!

- I'll let you go if you fly me to that island.

- Sorry, bud. I can't! You're too big and heavy! Just, please, lemme go! - The Gligar was begging me.

- Oh, I know you can. And, if you help me, I can give you this. - I showed him a Razor Fang.

- Ok, sir, maybe I can help ya so... But you are still big.

- Hold my frontal legs with your hands, you can handle the weight. - I told him.

In a few seconds, we were flying to the Fullmoon Island.

* * *

After a while, he asked me:

- So, what's your name?

- Flame. Yours?

- Mine's Sting.

- Well, nice to meet you, Sting.

- Nice to meet ya too, bud.

The sun was setting when we landed, and I could hear Sting whispering something like "Thanks Arceus, my Lord"

- Take it. - I said, handing the Razor Fang to him.

- Thanks! - He smiled, while looking around. - But, how will ya get back?

- I have no idea... - I sighed.

- In this case, I'm stayin' with ya.

- Really? Thank you.

- No problems. - He got on my back.

We walked through the woods, until we found the center of the Island, which had a small and shallow lake.

- Anyway, can ya tell me what we are looking for?

- The Lunar Wing. The Universe depends of it. - I murmured.

- Oh, ok... Wait! What did you say?

- Er... It's a very long story.

I stood at the middle of the lake.

- Now we just have to wait the right position of the moon...

- That's right... - He yawned. - I'll stay there at that stump, 'kay?

When the quarter-moon was exactly in front of me, a ray of light came from it, materializing into a blue and yellow creature.

- Cresselia... - I whispered. - Cresselia, I'm here to ask you for the Lunar Wing. My friend really needs it, ma'am.

- Who's your friend, Arcanine? - She asked me, with her beautiful and calm voice.

- His name is Giratina, ma'am. - I answered her.

- Giratina? The one from the Creation Trio? - She sounded surprised. - Well, it's somewhat uncommon to see one of Giratina's friends. But, you just look like his... Oh, I was wondering why you never came here again.

- Yes, I'm afraid he don't appreciate traveling anymore; the hate toward him has increased through the years. However, he always came here to train with me when I was younger.

- I remember, he used to being you here and tell his stories to you, and every time you two went here, he waited until my appearance to greet me. - She stood silent for a moment. - I heard of your mission, Flame, and you mustn't fail to save our existence. Encourage your comrades in order to keep your squad together. You mustn't loose your faith on each other. - I nodded in agreement. - I'll grant you the Lunar Wing, use it wisely. May you and your partners be blessed by our Great Lord, replacing the fear and doubt from your pure hearts with loyalty, strength and bravery. - She said while dematerializing into a ray of light again. At the exact place she was standing, lied a white and green feather.

Sting came to see it.

- So, is this thing the Wing?

- Yes. - I answered proudly.

- Well, can we go back by the morning? I'm kinda tired to carry you all the way to the Newmoon Island. - He asked.

- Sure.

- And, it's a just silly question but, when you said Giratina you didn't mean THE Giratina, did you?

- Yeah, I did. Why? - I asked him.

- It's just that... Oh, never mind. - He graciously flew to a tall tree. - Well, good night.

- Good night, Sting. - I yawned soundly.


	11. Flame's Quest: The Return

The Prophecy - Chapter 10: The Return {Flame's Quest part 3}

-\\ Flame's POV / -

I woke up at the middle of the night with Sting's sudden screams:

- GAAAAAAAAAAH!

- What's happening?! Is it day already?

- Just look up, bud. - He answered.

- Uh? Okay... - I yawned.

I glanced at the starry sky, drifting off in my own thoughts for a moment.

I sat on the moist grass, struggling to keep myself awake. In moments like this, life decides to strike back and just shoot all the bad feelings at you, that's when you realize that your worse enemy is your own mind.

This time, my cruel subconscious threw a load of guilt on me. "What if I can't save Giratina?" I asked myself quietly. "There's no way you will save him, Flame. Look at you! How can a mere Arcanine like you manage to get back in time to create an antidote to remove a curse from someone who is probably dead." The dark gruff voice that was my mind's answered me rudely. I slowly closed my eyes, falling back to sleep.

* * *

- Awwww, c'mon! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, FLAME?! - Sting shouted at me.

- Oh, sorry... I was just - I yawned. - sleeping.

- Ok, I noticed that. Now, look at me. WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING? - He was all blue and surrounded by a strange glow.

- Really? How can you call yourself a Pokemon? - I sat down, half asleep.

- What ya mean?

- Answer me, Sting. What happens with blue and glowing Pokemon?

- They... - His eyes widened and he smiled. - I AM EVOLVING! HOLY LANSAT BERRIES! - The Gligar flipped and back-flipped over a hundred times in the air.

- Sooo... Can I sleep now? - I asked, yawning again.

- Just wait it finish! Please!

- G' night, Sting... See you tomorrow.

* * *

At the morning, I was good as new, but the same couldn't be said of Sting, who was sleeping on some bushes.

- I bet he hasn't slept this night... - I murmured.

The Gliscor's ears twitched at the sound of my voice.

- So, you're finally awake! Let's get going! - He said, while smirking and rising to the sky.

- Ok. I hope they are doing fine.

- Who? - He glanced at me doubtfully while landing beside a Custap Berry bush. He cut a fruit from the bush and rose again, munching his food.

- It doesn't matter now, you might see when we get back. After all, we've got to save the world, right?

- That's right! - The flying-scorpion exclaimed. He held my paws with his hands, as he did before. - Ready, bud?

- Of course! Let's go!

* * *

As we were flying over the sea, heading to the Newmoon Island, a few rain clouds appeared. Smooth water drops run through my fur, as tears from the sky.

The sun was setting when we landed, giving us the chance to appreciate a moment of peace and silence...

- Beautiful, isn't it? - Sting murmured.

- It sure is... - I slowly loose myself in my thoughts again.

- What's bothering ya?

- Uh? It's nothing.

- Don't try to fool me. - He asked with a serious tone.

- I said it's nothing. - I answered angrily, growling a bit.

Sting kept eyeing me doubtfully.

- Ahh... Fine. I'll tell you. - He smiled triumphantly. - _When I was only an egg, my trainer gave me away. And, when I hatched, I was alone at the Haunted Forest._

_I could wander through the woods for some days. I found some berries and a safe hollow stump to sleep._

_But it's still not easy to a newly-hatched Growlithe to survive by himself..._

_One day, a wild Skuntank attacked me. I growled and barked, trying to keep him away. He grinned at me and roared, calling a Crobat and a Weezing. The three Pokemon were near to kill me, Skuntank was scratching and biting me, Crobat sucking all my energy and Weezing suffocated me with Toxic; the venomous smoke spread freely across the greenish-yellow leaves. But out of the smoke, a big creature materialized at the battlefield. He got the trio away from me and started to fight against them. The forest became the definition of chaos. Skuntank commanded his two henchmen to finish the unknown creature, but he mysteriously managed to endure most of the hits. Still, Toxic weakened him and Skuntank could finally charge at his foe, effortlessly, I may add._

_Somehow, my savior dodged the attack and sent a projectile at Skuntank. He fled, with his henchmen following close behind. When the smoke settled, I could see the one who saved me. He was bleeding a lot, his back badly cut and bitten; also, he coughed a lot due to Toxic._

_The creature told me his name was Giratina, and asked me if I could get on his back. I did so and he got into the Distort World. From this day on, Giratina raised me as his own kid._

_He taught me all what a little Pokemon should know. Taught me how to battle, how to avoid trainers, how to find food and even how to talk to humans, since he said it would be useful if I found a pure-hearted trainer._

_He explained about the legends, and told a lot of stories from the World's Genesis, spent hour to teach me how to control antimatter and use telekinesis._

_We met a lot of Legendaries in our travels across the world; Giratina loved to explore all sorts of landscape, to hear all kind of story and to meet every species of Pokemon._

_One day, in Jotho, we found a Fire Stone. Giratina asked me if I was ready to evolve. Actually, I wasn't at all, but being a Arcanine was my biggest desire. When I touched the artifact, a wave of burning energy took my body. I could feel every transformation in my body; legs getting longer, paws growing stronger, fangs and claws becoming sharper. Not much after this, the hate that the humans held towards Giratina increased greatly, because of some mysterious disappearances at Haunted Forest, the woods that surround the most used entrance to our home._

_As a Arcanine, I decided to research about Giratina's origins, because there were some parts he didn't tell me, I don't know exactly why. We never left the Distort World, since the trainers were hunting Giratina. It's wasn't safe to wander through the vast world as we used to do, and this changed my friend..._

_This monotone routine happened until several days ago, when we got the mission to save the entire Pokemon Universe, and you already know the rest, right..."_

Sting stood still, staring deep at my eyes. Then, he said:

- W-we need to get going...

I nodded and we headed to the plains where my friends were, and I'm sure I heard my partner sobbing while he glided above me.


End file.
